


If A Dream Is A Wish...

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Series: Behind A Mask [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, lot more going on then you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: Following the kiss in 'The Night Before You And I' Adrien and Marinette deal with what happens next. Including changing and unexpected emotions, strange nightmares as well as a new Akuma and a new student who are shaking things up.
If a dream is a wish, then what exactly is your heart telling you?
Adrinette (Sorta, kinda... little bit of MariChat too)





	

Sigh "I kissed Ladybug. We danced and she kissed me. Can you believe it Plagg? _She kissed me_." Sigh "I am so in love with her."

 

"She also dissed you" Plagg tried to remind him, receiving only a dejected sigh for a response. "Oh brother."

 

As the events of the night replayed over and over again in Adrien's mind, there was another who couldn't forget what happened. However she was far less happy about it.

 

"What. The. HEX!!!??! What happened Tikki!? I _kissed_ him! I couldn't say no to the dance. And then I _kissed_ him!? What on earth was I _thinking_! No. That's just it. I wasn't thinking!"

 

"Marinette, calm down."

 

"It's not like I _love_ Chat or anything. I love _Adrien_!! So why couldn't I say _NO_!? And _why_ did I _kiss_ him!?!?"

 

"Just calm down Marinette. Think rationally."

 

"Gyaaah~!"

 

"Sigh. Looks like we won't be getting any sleep tonight."

 

 

_Its night in Paris. Ladybug is running. She stopped on a rooftop and watched as a large man stalked down the alleyway below. The large man was doing something, but what. Suddenly Ladybug jumped from the roof. Launching a kick at the man. He blocked her kick with his massive fists. Elsewhere in the city, Chat is running. He is running over rooftops in search of his lady. He finds her. He's too late. She's hurt. He rushes to her side. He cradles her in his arms now. Suddenly he's not holding Ladybug anymore. Now he's holding Marinette. Everything vanishes. The city is gone now. Now everything's white. Ladybug is to his left. Then she's not. Now Marinette is to his right. Then she's not. They are both in front of him now._

_That's when he wakes up_

Adrien gasps as he awakes with a start.

 

"What was that?"

 

 

Tikki had been right. Neither of them had gotten any sleep last night. Marinette had spent the entire time obsessing over the situation to Tikki and on the phone with Alya. Of course she didn't tell Alya that it was Chat Noir that she had kissed or that she was Ladybug. In the end, by the time Marinette was finally able to start calming down it was already morning. On the bright side, for once Marinette wasn't late to class.

 

"Class! Joining us today is an overseas exchange student. She is visiting family here in Paris and will only be with us for a short time before returning home. Please try and make her feel welcome." The teacher announced. She gestured for an unseen person outside the room to enter. "Please come in and introduce yourself."

 

A thin girl about as tall as Marinette entered the classroom. She had short blond hair, light blue eyes and pale pale skin. She wore a dark gray, long sleeve, knit shirt. It had a flower design, almost see through but not quite. Underneath it she had on a black sports top. She wore black bike shorts beneath a red plaid mini skirt and black boots that came up halfway to her knees.

 

"Aloha everyone. My name is Sierra. I came here from Hawaii. More specifically the island of Maui. But I'm originally from Florida. It's nice to meet all of you."

 

"Thank you very much Sierra. Please take the empty seat behind Marinette."

 

"Okay"

 

Sierra promptly took her seat behind Marinette. Marinette, who was still very upset and not at all paying attention to the lesson. Instead she was stressing over the events of last night with Alya. And Sierra for one found their whispered conversation far more interesting then the teachers lecture.

 

"Come on girl, it's not that bad."

 

"You're right Alya. It's worse!"

 

"You sure it wasn't Adrien?"

 

"Positive. It was just some guy who comes to the bakery and flirts with me."

 

"Maybe we can find out who he is then."

 

"I don't want to find him. I want to know why I kissed him!"

 

"Marinette you kissed him because you _like_ him."

 

"I don't want to like him. I _can't_ like him. I like Adrien!"

 

 

For Adrien, the whole day passed by in a blur. He was so wrapped up in his thought that he hadn't heard a word of the teachers lecture. After class was no better. During the lunch break he just walked about the yard in a daze.

 

"Ok. What is up with you? Yesterday you were on cloud nine and now you're acting like someone died."

 

"Sorry Plagg. It's just- ...sigh... I had this really weird dream last night and I can't get it out of my head. I was on my way to help Ladybug but I was too late. Then suddenly Ladybug was gone and Marinette appeared. I can't figure it out. What do you think?"

 

"Maybe you like Marinette"

 

"What!? No! I mean I-I mean, yeah, I _like_ Marinette. But as a friend. I mean she's great and all -kind, thoughtful, strong and adorably clumsy- but I'm not in love with her!"

 

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself?"

 

"Gyaaaah!!" The unexpected voice of some unseen person startled both Adrien and Plagg who hadn't noticed there was someone nearby.

 

Peering around the corner in search of the voice's owner, Adrien found the unfamiliar figure of his class’s newest student. She sat on a bench writing in a small fluffy light blue journal.

 

"H-hey. Uhhh..."

 

"Sierra." The girl supplied.

 

"Right. Sierra... Uhh. Did you hear that?"

 

"If you shout 'What!? No!' You should expect someone to hear you."

 

"Haha. Yeah I guess you're right."

 

"Who were you talking to anyway?"

 

"Uhhh. Phone call."

 

The whole time Adrien had been talking to her she hadn't looked away from her journal. Now she stopped what she was writing and looked at him. A questioning expression that said she didn't quite believe him.

 

"Uh, so, what are you doing here?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Whether or not the attempt managed to dissuade her suspicion, he couldn't tell. She nearly looked the other way and answered his question.

 

"Writing in my dream journal. It's easy to think here."

 

"That's cool.... What's a dream journal?"

 

"Well it's more like a day dream journal. I write all my ideas in it, for the stories I write."

 

"Oh that's really cool...... Uh, hey? What did you mean by that? Sounding like I was trying to convince myself?"

 

She turned her head so that she could look at him in the corner of her eyes.

 

"You sound like you're afraid that you might have feelings for her. So you're trying to convince yourself that you don't. Like you're trying to remind yourself.

 

"I don't get it."

 

"I'm assuming you have someone else you like, correct?"

 

Adrien began to blush. Was he really that easy to read? "Uh, yeah. I do."

 

"Not dating?"

 

"No"

 

"So you like this one girl and you afraid that you're developing feelings for another. So you're trying convince yourself that you're not.. even though you just might."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean that sometimes your heart figures things out before your head does. And it can be confusing and you won't understand and that's okay. You don't have to understand it just yet. All you need to understand right now, is that if you just listen to your heart then you'll be fine."

 

She turned to face him now. She looked him directly in the eyes. Her expression companionate.

 

"And Adrien. It's okay to like both of them."

 

She leaned towards him. Emphasizing her point.

 

"Would having feelings for this girl really be so bad?"

 

She stood up, collected her things and began to walk away.

 

"Uhhh..."

 

"Just think about it a bit. You might just be surprised with what you find out."

 

"Hey, Sierra?"

 

She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder.

 

"Thanks"

 

She smiled at him and his small blush came back. Then she continued to walk away. She couldn't help but chuckle as she smiled to herself. _How cute. These two are quite the interesting characters._ She thought.

 

In another corner of the yard looms a different blond. She had watched the exchange between the two from a distance and she was extremely displeased by what had happened.

 

And she was not going to stand for it.

 

"It's time the new girl learned her place. Come on Sabrina"

 

"Coming Chloé”

 

 

 "Hey Nino?"

 

"Yeah bro?"

 

"Do you think that I... I don't know... Could _like_ Marinette? Y'know... as more than just a friend?..."

 

"..............." Nino turned and began to run "I gotta go tell Alya!"

 

"Nino!?"

 

Nino rounded the corner and Adrien chased after him. When suddenly there was an explosion heard. As Adrien can around the corner he found Nino lying on the floor surrounded by a strange glittering mist. Floating just above him he saw the cause.

 

Her blond hair rolled into a braided bun just above her shoulder, decorated with a black butterfly pin. A strapless dark blue dress, a sweetheart cut at the top and the dress flowing out from her hips reaching down to her mid thighs. Two dark blue trails, resembling a coat tail, extended from the small of her back and flowed freely out, as long as the rest of her body. Something that looked like black vines wrapped around her feet and shins as well as her wrists but never actually touching her. Their dead look resembling that of her wings. She held an ancient looking brown leather bound book in one hand. The look in her eyes dead.

 

"Hello little lamb." she brought her other hand to the pages of her book. Dragging her finger over the text she pulled her mist from its pages. "Welcome," The mist took a spherical shape, twisting and turning in rapid motion. "to the labyrinth of dreams." She shot the ball of mist at Adrien who barely managed to jump out of the way, finding temporary shelter back behind the corner of the wall. He needed to find a place to transform. He began running, searching for a safer place.

 

"Whoa! Was that Sierra?"

 

"Looks like it," Plagg said from inside his jacket.

 

"What do you think happened to her? She was fine just a moment ago."

 

"Something must have upset her."

 

"Did you see that book in her hand. That has to be where the akuma is."

 

"Look at you, kid. Using your head."

 

"Shut up!"

 

Finally he found an unlocked door. standing in a utility closet. Adrien had stepped into a mop bucket as he'd hurried inside and soaked the bottom of his jeans. There wasn't even enough room to turn around but that didn't matter, he didn't need much space for his transformation. Still he managed to cause an avalanche of mops and brooms in the process as he stumbled out of the closet. Or rather as he tripped and fell backwards out the door. Real graceful agreste.

 

Just then he noticed the figure looming in the shadows as it approached he from the other end of the hall.

 

"What happened to you Sierra?"

 

When she answered him her voice was monotone and her face void of emotion. It broke his heart to see the girl who had talked so passionately about matters of the heart like this. It was like she no longer had a heart. She was distant and cold as ice.

 

"I am no longer Sierra. I have been remade. Now I am the Dream Fairy. Now I have been set free. No one will take my dreams, my heart, from me again. Not you. Not the blond brat. Not anyone."

 

"Chloé. I should have known. You don't have to do this Sierra!"

 

She raised her hand and took aim. "Yes. I do."

 

 

Marinette hadn't had much of an appetite that day. She spent most of lunch just picking at her food.

 

"Marinette you really should eat something." Tikki said as she happily ate the cookies Marinette had given her. But Marinette just sighed and continued to pick at her food.

 

**_Boom!!!_ **

 

"Whaaahh!" Marinette screamed in surprise. "What was that?"

 

"Marinette, the window!"

 

"Oh no, Tikki! The school! Ayla's still there! Come on Tikki!"

 

"Marinette what about transforming?"

 

"Alya first then we'll transform."

 

The school was already swamped by the glittering mist that clung to the floors. The mist seeped out through the doors and windows. It was bad. There was no time to waste. Marinette burst into the schools in search of Alya, prepared to come face to face with the source of the mist. The only problem was that the mist was so thick that she could hardly see the nose on her face.

 

She headed to where she thought Alya would likely be at this time. Climbing up the stairs as fast as she could, she headed towards the classroom. Running through the mist was probably not her best idea, she realized, as she tripped over an unseen object and landed with a thud.

 

"Marinette are you okay?"

 

"Yeah but what was that?" Upon closer inspection of the object she discovered it was a person. And not just any person.

 

"Alya!" The girl was lying unconscious on the floor. And she wasn't the only one. The mist lightened just slightly enough for her to see that there were more unconscious people. There was Max and Kim slouched together against the wall. Mylène was lying atop Ivan who had his arms wrapped around her. And Marinette could just recognize the person crumpled into a heap at the edge of her visible area as Nino. Alya had her phone in her hand, obviously she had been trying to get video for her Ladyblog.

 

"Tikki what's wrong with them?"

 

"Calm down Marinette. I think they're all just sleeping."

 

"It has to be because of this mist. But why doesn't it seem to affect me?"

 

"Hmmm... Well Marinette, you spent all of last night obsessing over your boy problems.  You never got any sleep. Maybe that's why the mist isn't affecting you."

 

"You really think so?"

 

"It's the best explanation we got."

 

"We'll all right then. Come on Tikki let's-" a gust of wind blew and suddenly everything around her changed. Surrounded by nothing but endless white, everyone was gone.

 

"Tikki? Tikki where are you!?" No one answered. Nothing but white silence. That is until she heard something in the distance. Hesitant at first, the curiosity quickly got to her and she began to walk in the direction of the noise, searching for its source.

 

 

**_"Nooooooooo!!!!!!"_ **

 

_"No! No! Nonono! My lady, please! Please! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please!"_

 

_Chat cried out to her in desperation. He held her in his arms and she was so cold. She was cold as ice and she grew colder by the second. Her eyes remained closed and she took no more breathes. And he cried. He screamed her name but she would not respond. She just grew colder. The scream that was ripped from his throat was blood curdling._

_She disappeared from his arms like smoke. Now a figure of pure black held her. He took her. He was taking her away from him. He took his Ladybug._

_"NO!!!"_ _The words ripped from him with a ferociousness he didn't know he possessed. It was almost savage._

 

_"YOU GIVE HER BACK!!!" He chased after him with all the strength he had to no avail._

 

Suddenly something grabbed him at the waist from behind. Whatever it was it was warm and he felt the warmth penetrate hem even though the suit. He hadn't realized how cold he was.

 

"Chat Noir! Stop!" Cried a voice form behind him. The words filling him with even more warmth. They were warm words filled with worry.

 

He turned to this source of warmth.

 

It was Marinette.

 

The panic and fear that filled him eased at the sight of her. He felt relief. But then it returned, panic and fear filled him once again.

 

He grabbed her face, careful not to hurt her. Pulling her close to him and looking into her eyes. Searching for any sign that she was hurt.

 

"M-Marinette! You're okay! B-but how!? W-what- How are you here? What's going on? What-"

 

His face was close. Too close. She could feel the intense burst of red on her cheeks and tips of her ears as well as the back of her neck. The look in his eyes was not helping. She needed to calm down, remember where she was. She tentatively placed her hands on his chest and averted his gaze as she gentle increased the space between them.

 

"C-calm down Chat Noir. It-it's not real. None of this is real. That's not the real Ladybug. Ladybug is fine. This is all an illusion. Look."

 

She gestured to where Ladybug and the black figure had been just moments ago. But now when he looked he saw that they were disappearing. The image dissipating like a smoky fog that was finally clearing.

 

"I think we're in some kind of dream world. That weird mist wasn't able to trap me in my own dream and somehow I must've been sucked into yours."

 

Chat just stood there. Silently watching as the image finished disappearing. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that he was hurting. A pang in her heart as she stood there in his silence. She didn't like seeing him this way but she didn't know what she could do to help him.

 

"Chat, are you okay....?"

 

"........Thank you... If it weren't for you, I-"

 

"Chat..."

 

He turned and came towards her. Stopping right in front of her, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Neither of them said a word, they just stood there. He felt her warmth, he knew she was real, that she was there. Why had he been afraid that she wouldn't be?

 

The moment seemed to last forever to Marinette. She found herself wishing it had. But suddenly her feet were off the ground and she found herself in Chat's arms. One hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She looked up at him, his eyes seeming an even deeper green than they had before. It felt like they were swallowing her whole. Had he not been holding her, she was sure her knees would have buckled. Which would have been very embarrassing. Needless to say, in Chat's arms she couldn't help but feel much smaller than she was. It was all making her very self-conscious.

 

"Come on princess. It's time we broke out of here."

 

_"Calm down,"_ she told herself _"It's just Chat. It's just Chat. It's just Chat. Remember where you are. Remember who you are. Remember who he is. He's Chat."_

 

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

 

"Chat..." His voice was soft and kind. It made her heart ache and she could feel her blush burn.

 

He shifted her in his arms and somehow she ended up with his hand on her legs and she was sitting on his forearm with his chin was against her thigh.

 

"Hold on. **_Cataclysm!_** " He thrust his cataclysmic hand down to the floor. When it made contact large cracks began to form and spread throughout the space. The floor beneath them shattered and he pulled her into him as they started to fall. The white world broke away like glass and the found themselves back in the school. They landed on the first floor of the school.

 

"See? Told you there was nothing to worry about." He gave her one of his big bright smiles.

 

He set her down on the ground and scanned their surroundings for signs of danger.

 

"You better find somewhere safe to hide princess. I have a fairy to fight."

 

"You know that doesn't sound as cool as you think it does."

 

“I thought it would sound cooler.?

 

"Did it sound cool in your head?"

 

"No. Not really."

 

"...Why a fairy?"

 

"Well.. Her name's Dream Fairy, so..."

 

"Ahh..."

 

"...I should...probably go now."

 

He tried to make a cool exit but it just ended up looking awkward. She watched him leave until he was gone.

 

"Marinette!"

 

She turned around to see a little red thing flying right for her.

 

"Tikki! I'm so glad to see you!" Tikki flew in to Marinette's arms and they shared a hug.

 

"What happened to you Marinette? You just disappeared. I was so worried about you."

 

"I know, I know. It's a long story. Come on. We have a fairy to fight."

 

"...You know that doesn't-"

 

"I know."

 

 

"Hey kitty cat. What's up?" Ladybug swung down to land beside Chat.

 

"Ladybug? I must be dreaming." He flashed her one of his cat like grins.

 

"Oh it's no dream Chat." She returned his smile with one of her own.

 

"Oh? Glad to hear." He walked to her, placing his hand on her hip. He was searching her eyes, his expression darkening a bit.

 

"Hehe... What's wrong kitty? You look like you've seen a ghost."

 

"Boy I hope not."

 

"Hey. Chat. Look at me." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"...Right."

 

"Now come on. We've got some butt kicking to do."

 

 

The fight had been a long one, it was already a little past the fall of dusk when it finally ended. By the time they managed to track down Sierra, she had put half of Paris to sleep. It was difficult to get close to her with out getting caught by her spells. In the end they were able to blind her long enough to swipe the book. Even with the battle over, Chat was still bothered by what had happened and Ladybug could tell. He'd seemed anxious and jumpy since the dream.

 

Neither of them saw the way Sierra smiled at the looking thoughtfully at them. They didn't notice the figure that came up behind her. Had they, they may have thought it strange. But they didn't see.

 

After the battle, they said their goodbyes as usual and went their separate ways. When Marinette got home she had a lot on her mind. Too many things were happening and she didn't want to think about them anymore. Not right now at least. It had been a long day and she was so tired. She just wanted to clear her head, she needed some time to not think.

 

So when Marinette got home that night she just threw her bag onto her bed, grabbed a blanket and headed up to her balcony. Leaning back on one of her lounge chairs, she draped the blanket over her legs and gazed up at the stars. After all the chaos, the peace and quiet of the night seemed almost out of place. It was strange but a good strange.

 

That is until a large green eyed cat dropped on to her balcony. The uninvited guests sudden arrival caused her to flail her limbs and let out a slightly not human sounding squawk.

 

"Chat!? What the hex!" Stumbling out of her chair, she stood to face him. Her hand gestures displaying her irritation.

 

"Sorry princess. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

He did seem to be sorry for scaring her but the small smile on his face was undeniable. Was he having fun? She huffed and crossed her arms, staring daggers at him.

 

"Then don't do it in the first place! I mean, what did you think would happen?"

 

"Uh... Yeah, sorry. Guess I didn't really think that through." He rubbed the back of his neck, something he usually did when he was nervous, thinking or being shy.

 

He was silent then. She just watched him. The way he wouldn't meet her eyes. How his muscles tensed. The way he fidgeted and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was still crouched atop the balcony's railing and made no move to come closer.

 

He was nervous, timid even, like a scared cat deciding whether or not to run. He looked like he was two seconds from wanting to run. She let out a sigh, forgetting her anger, dropping her abrasive stance.

 

"Why are you here, Chat?"

 

"I just came to do the knights duty and make sure that the princess was okay. And now that I have..." He gave her a smile that looked only partly forced but it quickly fell from his face.

 

"Chat. I know that's not the only reason you're here. I was there, I saw what happened. Talk to me, please. Don't deal with this on your own."

 

Her voice was kind and soothing, full of concern for him. She stepped closer and reached out her hand to him. She simply waited for him to take it. He hesitated a moment before taking it. She led him down from the railing and they sat side by side on the lounge chair she had been using before his arrival. He didn't meet her eyes and she didn't let go of his hand.

 

"You're so kind Marinette. How can someone care so much?" He said the words for himself. They weren't for her so she didn't answer them. She just waited. He was silent for a long time before he spoke again.

 

"It felt so real." His voice was barely above a whisper. Like he was afraid saying them would make them true.

 

"It wasn't."

 

"But it _felt_ like it was." He looked at her now. His words like a plea. Hoping to make her understand.

 

"I watched the life leave her body. I felt it grow cold. And in my heart I knew it was my fault. Because I wasn't there for her. Because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I let her die."

 

His eyes glistened from the tears that threatened to fall. She could feel her own eyes start to sting. She was finally beginning to understand just how deeply he cherished Ladybug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. His hands found her shoulder blades and his head rested on her chest as the tears which had been threatening him began to fall. He cried like a child. Silently she cried with him.

 

They stayed like that for a long time. She let him cry as much as he wanted to. And she just held him there, never letting him go. She wasn't sure she could if she wanted to. She wanted to take away his pain and his suffering. Wanted to hide his tears from the world. To make his fears disappear.

 

She doesn't know how long they stayed like that but she assumed it must have been at least a couple of hours before his tears had stopped and he broke away from her.

 

"...Sorry..." He sheepishly said and again he looked away from her.

 

"Don't be you have nothing to apologize for." She placed her hand on his forearm in a supportive way.

 

And again there was silence.

 

This time it was Marinette who spoke.

 

"You really love Ladybug, don't you?" Now she was the one who couldn't look at him.

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"Even if she was different without the mask?" The words were playful but the question was there. She was looking at him now and he turned to look at her.

 

"It doesn't matter who is under that mask. I love that girl." The green of his eyes once again threatened to consume her. "Of course she's different. So am I. This mask let's me be the part of me that I can never show. And I'm guessing it's something like that for Ladybug too. But it's not the masks that define us. Their just a piece of us, a part of who we are. So maybe she's not perfect. I still love her." He looked away again before saying "...Even if she's in love with someone else."

 

As he spoke her chest tightened. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing. She took a deep shaky breath before she spoke again.

 

"Chat I-..." Once again his eyes found hers. She stopped mid sentence and for a moment said nothing. "No. It's nothing." She shook her head. Whatever she was going to say, she decided against. It was her turn to look away now. "You're a really great guy, Chat. With or without a mask. I hope you know that."

 

There was something familiar about what she said. He hesitated a moment before pushing the thought away. "Thanks Marinette."

 

Suddenly a small beep came from Chat's ring. The sound seemed defending in the quiet that surrounded them.

 

"I should go." He got up to leave. Making his way to the balcony's railing to go back the way he came. She followed a small distance behind him.

 

"Hey Chat?" He stopped, turning to face her. "Thanks for saving me today."

 

He looked into her big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moon light. He watched as a small blush found its home on her cheeks. She looked beautiful standing there, looking at him. He couldn't help but smile endearingly at her. He closed the distance between then in a single step. Brushing her bangs out of the way, he kissed her forehead.

 

"You're welcome, princess."

 

He turned to leave. Jumping onto the railing, he paused for a moment. "Oh." he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Marinette?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you... for saving me from myself."

 

And with that he was gone.

 

 


End file.
